


the fairy prince ART

by karovie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt Merlin, M/M, fairy prince merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: Merlin, the prince of the fairies vanished without  a trace.One day Arthur Pendragon stumbles upon his old friend by chance.





	the fairy prince ART

**Author's Note:**

> This is my art for Merlin Reverse! I was paired up with TheMadKatter13. fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10835346

 

art on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/160376990066/this-is-my-art-for-merlin-reverse-i-was-paired-up


End file.
